In the prior art it is known to provide regulated DC power to a load using an inverter power supply--see the publication "Power Supplies for Computers and Peripherals," S. Davis, Computer Design, July, 1972, Pages 55 through 65. Generally, a filtered DC input voltage is inverted to a DC signal that is bidirectionally coupled from the center tap to the end terminals of the primary winding of an output or coupling transformer via switching transistors. Control circuitry is coupled to the output winding of the coupling transformer to regulate the output voltage across the load. Additionally, current sensing circuitry on the output side of the coupling transformer may be utilized to provide overload or short circuit protection for variations in loading--see the publication "Here Are More Protective Circuits," A. Annunziato, Electronic Design 10, May 13, 1971, Pages 64 through 67, with particular reference to FIG. 12. However, in such a configuration the control circuitry is not isolated from the load on the output side of the coupling transformer.